


За три недели до рождества все изменилось

by 382



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, M/M, упоминается самоубийство, утопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Чтобы стать счастливым по мнению Порядка, нового общества равных, нужно всего-то не высовываться. Вот только Кайло тоскует по прежней жизни. По живой, яркой, неудержимой. В той, в которой было за что и с кем бороться.





	За три недели до рождества все изменилось

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multifan_XZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan_XZ/gifts).



Новый хроникер появляется в их бюро за три недели до Рождества. Промозглое и серое, то утро понедельника ничем бы не запомнилось Кайло, если бы не Хакс — так зовут новоприбывшего. Его присылают вскоре после того, как Иона прыгает с крыши. Об этом, конечно, никто не болтает, и дело даже не в том, как это старается замять группа контроля. Просто говорить особо не о чем. Время от времени такие эпизоды случаются, и все тут. А начинать в этом копаться себе дороже. Слишком велик риск закончить тем же. 

Хакс в сопровождении дежурного входит последним. Звучит стандартная характеристика: имя, возраст, социальный статус. Новое лицо ожидаемо не привлекает особого внимания. 

И все же, Кайло следит за ним взглядом. Он почему-то до последнего ждет, что на место Ионы пришлют женщину, чтобы не нарушать в бюро соотношение полов.

Но присылают Хакса. Высокого худощавого рыжеволосого мужчину на четыре года старше Кайло. 

Как и у многих, у него бесстрастное лицо, выражающее спокойную сосредоточенность. Кожа светлая, даже бледная, словно он совсем не бывает на улице в дневное время. 

С Хаксом не здороваются, никто здесь с ним не знаком. Он в молчании проходит до единственного пустого стола и занимает свое новое рабочее место.

Стол, за которым всего два дня назад работала Иона, стоит у высокого окна, на одной линии со столом Кайло. Иллюстратор и хроникер часто работают рядом — так удобнее. Хватает одного шага, чтобы посмотреть нужную часть работы другого, а не пересылать объемные файлы через иногда подвисающую сеть.

Хакс снимает перчатки, открывая такую же светлую, не тронутую солнцем кожу рук, и сразу принимается за работу. Не проходит и десяти минут, как в правом углу экрана Кайло выскакивает запрос на подключение к его папке. 

«Разрешить.»

Привычная команда, всего лишь формальность. Но на этот раз кончики пальцев покалывает, когда он подтверждает запрос.

«Разрешить.»

«А кто разрешил Ионе выйти на крышу? Как это вообще может постоянно происходить?» — вопросы поднимаются обжигающей холодной волной. За два дня Кайло так ни разу и не задумался о случившемся всерьез. Как не задумываются о дурном сне, стараясь выбросить его из головы сразу после пробуждения. На утро и тем более через несколько дней от сновидения остаются только фрагменты, смутные образы. Так и сейчас, лишь розовая от крови вода на мраморе лестницы и опустевший стол. 

Но вот Кайло вполоборота смотрит в сторону окна, и взгляд находит чужой незнакомый профиль.

Они не были особо близки с Ионой. Никто здесь не был близок друг с другом. И все же, работали вместе несколько месяцев. Иногда она спрашивала, как кто-то провел выходные или садилась в обеденном зале рядом. Но теперь ее нет и никого это не волнует.

Осознание словно встряхивает Кайло.

Со временем никого из них здесь не будет. Все они — каждый, — взаимозаменяемы. Для этого и существует новое общество равных, Порядок.

***

Весь день Хакс работает сам, не обращаясь ни к кому ни с одним словом. Он просматривает файлы Кайло, судя по всему, не уделяя внимания каждой иллюстрации, изредка задерживаясь на отдельных сериях и фрагментах. В истории действий строчка сменяет строчку, отмечая каждый виртуальный шаг. 

Кайло не спешит и обоюдную тишину решает поддержать. По крайней мере в первый день.

Как и все здесь, Кайло работает по заказу Порядка. Но иллюстратор, это честная работа. Ему не приходилось идти на сделку с собственной совестью и своими взглядами. В каком-то смысле, он и раньше занимался тем, что рисовал. 

Программу по равенству и контролю запустили перед самым Кризисом. Как будто знали, чего ждать.

Кайло помнит беспорядки не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Зато хранит отчетливое воспоминания о том, что не желал быть равным со всеми. 

Неравенство порождает конкуренцию, конкуренция питает целеустремленность, и в конечном счете, ты чего-то добиваешься. Чего-то уникального, по-настоящему ценного, ради чего стоит жить. Чем сильнее конкуренция, тем ценнее борьба и ее результат. Отказаться от этого, все равно, что отказаться от способности мыслить — и потерять все преимущество перед другими.

Но именно против этого и выступает Порядок. И предлагает взамен абсолютное равенство, которое сопоставляет с абсолютным счастьем. Равные права, равные условия для каждого. И чтобы стать счастливым по мнению Порядка, нужно всего-то держать себя в руках и не высовываться.

В выжимке это, конечно, звучит смешно. Но вряд ли смеялись те несогласные, рычаги давления на которых нашли в индивидуальном порядке.

Со стороны стола Хакса только стук клавиш, и Кайло не может время от времени не бросать туда взгляды. Сам он в первый день не выражал столько рвения к работе. Внутри него просыпается интерес. Кто этот Хакс на самом деле, откуда он пришел, кем был раньше.

Кайло невольно вспоминает, как попал сюда сам, четыре месяца назад. До последнего он рассчитывал, что удастся избежать работы в блоке и остаться в военном секторе, в чертежном отделе. Но после принятия новой Декларации, все военные организации одна за другой прекратили свою деятельность.

Самое обидное, что этому легко поверили. Что новое общество обойдется без оружия. Возможно, это двумерное общество равных и обойдется. 

Кайло тоскует по прежней жизни. По живой, яркой, неудержимой. В той, в которой было за что и с кем бороться.

Теперь же все как один. У всех на все одна реакция, а именно — никакой. Потому что так безопаснее.

По правде говоря, приспособиться к такому не трудная задача. 

Только вот Кайло никогда не интересовало то, что было легко.

Пара гулких сигналов заставляют его крупно вздрогнуть и сбросить оцепенение из-за непрошенных мыслей. Механический голос в динамике сообщает об окончании рабочего дня.

Когда сообщение звучит во второй раз, Кайло понимает, что остался в помещении один, а у двери его нетерпеливо дожидается дежурный.

***

«Беспорядок рождается из порядка, трусость рождается из храбрости, слабость рождается из силы. Храбрость и трусость – это мощь…» 

Кайло перечитывает последний абзац уже в третий раз. Смысл неуклонно ускользает от него, и никак не получается понять — что этой цитатой хочет сказать Хакс. Подобные слова слишком легко истолковать неверно.

Но пометки «важно» и «к обсуждению» на полях от хроникера назойливо мигают в углу экрана, требуя каких-либо действий. Кайло отходит от своего стола и становится рядом с Хаксом.

— Ты серьезно хочешь иллюстрацию к такому абстрактному месту в тексте?

Хакс поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Смотрит он прямо в глаза. Открыто и с напором.

— Я не отправлял заявку на иллюстрацию именно к этому месту, — возражает он.

— Разве ты не поставил пометку «к обсуждению»? И «важно»? Я затем и подошел. 

— Важно, но не сейчас. Сроки не стоят, значит мой вопрос ждет. Занимайся своими делами. 

Хакс говорит спокойным, ровным голосом, и все же — привлекает к себе постороннее внимание. На них начинают смотреть. 

— Тогда вернемся к обсуждению позже, — решает закончить опасный разговор Кайло. Конфликты могут дорого стоить.

— Да, позже. Ведь пока тебе есть над чем поработать? — фраза звучит все с той же ровной интонацией, а Хакс в этот момент само спокойствие. Но что-то есть еще в прозрачных, обманчиво холодных глазах.

Взгляд у Хакса живой, изучающий. Бросающий вызов.

Мог бы Кайло говорить свободно, этой паузы между ними не случилось бы. Вместо нее произошла бы сцена, которую он тут же ярко представляет себе. Представляет, как склоняет голову ниже и тихим, но твердым шепотом говорит Хаксу: 

— Не нужно грубить мне, если только ты не готов рискнуть и встретиться с последствиями.

Спорить с Кайло и раньше редко кто рисковал. Но без сомнений, Хакс мог бы тяжело сглотнуть от напряжения, и обязательно бы что-то ответить.

Не теряя лица, разумеется.

Однако ничего из того, о чем думает Кайло не происходит. Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько мгновений. Без слов понятно, что здесь и сейчас разговор окончен. Кайло считает про себя до пяти и отступает. 

Разговор окончен и стоит ли его продолжать, это отдельный вопрос.

Вернувшись на свое место, Кайло закрывает историю действий и решает до самого конца дня не отрываться от серии иллюстраций, над которыми работал до пришедшего сообщения. На них бушует беспощадная стихия, цунами, и уносит сотни жизней. Высокие темные волны сметают все на своем пути. Кайло хочет быть этими волнами.

***

Неделя проходит ровно. У Хакса все это время в истории действий открытым значится один из эпизодов конца двадцатого первого века. Речь в нем идет о несогласованных пусках боевых ракет. Несколько прошли без жертв. Но только несколько. Кайло помнит, что об этой истории Иона писала как раз накануне самоубийства. По его прежним подсчетам, к иллюстрациям можно было бы перейти в середине месяца.

Но Хакс не спешит сдавать текст. Кайло дважды спрашивает о готовности, и дважды получает весьма холодный ответ.

Будто специально, Хакс провоцирует. А может, это всего лишь такая манера общаться. Но каждый нерв напряжен в его присутствии. От каждой резкой фразы хочется повысить голос в ответ. Но ничего не остается, как привыкнуть, если, конечно, он не ищет проблем.

 

Дело в том, что проблем Кайло как раз и ищет. Желает всплеска, реакции, действий. Но совершенно точно — не хочет поступать опрометчиво. Справится с последствиями неосторожности в одиночку невозможно. Любой эксцентричный поступок разрушит его жизнь. И это станет бессмысленной жертвой. 

Кайло не может сказать с уверенностью, но ему кажется, что Хакс чувствует в нем это. Каждый раз, когда встречается с ним взглядом или когда обсуждает что-то по работе. Без лишних слов дает понять, что знает о нем что-то, чего не знает сам Кайло. 

***

Нужно быть осторожным и держать себя в руках. Поэтому Кайло старается сосредоточиться на простых вещах.

Трещины в плитке по дороге в его жилой блок, в основном в центре дорожки. 

Скамейка рядом с молодым пихтовым деревом. Почти всегда кем-то занята.

Третий по счету фонарь от входа опять не горит. Странно, что еще никто не написал жалобу. 

Расписание показа научных фильмов на доске объявлений в холле. Уже что-то.

Кайло задерживается минут на пять, чтобы изучить список заявленных на ближайшие выходные тем. За это время в холл входит Хакс.

Теперь они едут в одном лифте, лицом к лицу. И, если бы не другие люди, кто-то из них точно бы нарушил эту гнетущую тишину и заговорил.

Просто так.

***

— … действительно огромная для птиц голова с длинным заостренным клювом. Сомнений нет, что этот вид — хищный. Не хищнику столь мощный клюв не нужен. А с помощью подобного «инструмента» легко можно было разрывать и раскалывать предметы, такие как плоть и кости некоторых превосходящих их по размеру существ.

Кайло слушает монотонный голос рассказчика, делая быстрые скетчи в блокноте, который принес с собой.

Квадратные нелинованные листы по-приятному шершавые, и даже ровные штрихи не выходят идеальными. 

Птицы, про которых рассказывают в фильме, вымерли миллионы лет назад. Причиной их исчезновения стали более крупные и опасные хищники. Такие, которых мощный клюв переломать не помог.

Конкуренция. Естественный отбор.

Кайло едва сдерживает смех. Вывод из этой поучительной истории, удобен для Коллектива тем, что равенство дает возможность жить без угрозы насильственной смерти.

Но ведь есть и другая сторона медали. Та, где выживает сильнейший. Где более выносливому, крупному, сильному достается все. 

Разве это не стоит того, чтобы бороться.

Кайло скользит карандашом по бумаге, постоянно мелькающего света от экрана не хватает, и рисунки выходят неаккуратными.

На последнем раптор переламывает огромный клюв экзотической по нынешним меркам птицы. Кайло подписывает его словом «истина», и тут же стирает ластиком.

Не нужно, чтобы кто-то видел то, что не сможет понять.

 

В финальных сценах звучит именно тот вывод, который Кайло и ожидает. Титры заканчиваются, дают свет. В зале совсем немного человек, их поток медленно стекается к выходу. Никто ничего не обсуждает, никому по-настоящему не интересны ни эти птицы, ни их история. Просто нужно чем-то занять время.

На выходе он замечает Хакса. Он разговаривает с девушкой из их бюро, Тришей. Кайло рассчитывает, что они все коротко кивнут друг другу в качестве приветствия и разойдутся. Но Хакс поспешно прощается с Тришей и присоединяется к нему.

— Интересуешься птицами? — на ходу спрашивает он.

Кайло бросает быстрый взгляд в его сторону. Лицо расслабленное, кажется даже, что немного другое. Не такое, как на работе. Кайло задумывается и теряет несколько секунд.

— Не хочешь отвечать, или вопрос сложный? — интересуется Хакс в своей манере, когда не получает быстрого ответа.

— На самом деле, да, сложный, — признается Кайло.

Вместе они выходят из кинотеатра на улицу. Снег также, как и утром, частит. Влажные холодные хлопья залепляют глаза и рот. Кайло поднимает капюшон.

— А мне казалось, что ничего проще спросить нельзя, — с досадой произносит Хакс.

Кайло не может сдержаться и уголок губ приподнимается в улыбке. 

— Мне нравятся птицы. Но такие фильмы о них — не очень. Тем более, финал неоднозначный. Все можно было сделать лучше. А еще лучше — показать что-то другое. А тебе? Нравятся?

Хакс коротко кивает. Сначала кажется, что теперь он замедлит шаг или куда-то свернет. Но нет, он продолжает идти рядом, и даже снегопад его не волнует. Волосы, аккуратно причесанные, намокают и темнеют. 

— Птицы — да. Даже крикливые, — продолжает Хакс. — Любые. Они напоминают о свободе, разве нет?

— Скорее, что даже у свободы есть свои границы и пределы.

Хакс долго молчит. Может, он думает над услышанным, может вообще о чем-то другом. Тишину он нарушает совершенно неожиданным предложением:

— Дойдем до моста через лес?

Кайло останавливается, ничего не понимая.

Это может быть проверкой. Ведь как бы их не уверяли в обратном, за каждым здесь следят. В городе все они словно под линзами микроскопа. И Хакс легко может быть кем-то из группы контроля. Обычно те, правда, действовали открыто, но кто знает.

Сердце гулко стучит. Его ритм отдается где-то в ушах и горле. Хакс стоит напротив, молчаливо выдерживая взгляд. Если это проверка, Кайло уже ее не проходит. Он смотрит не моргая, лишь переводя глаза с мокрых волос, упавших на лоб Хаксу, на скулы со стекающими по ним каплями растаявшего снега. Капли собираются в едва заметные ручейки и неровно, будто гладкие веснушки все равно их задевают, стекают по щекам на шею и за ворот пальто. Это, наверное, не очень приятно.

Хакс стоит напротив, смотрит в ответ и ждет. Ничего больше не говорит, не стирает раздражающие капли с лица, просто ждет. Прохожие огибают их, сходя с дорожки. Кайло замечает косые взгляды.

У него нет причин идти с Хаксом куда бы то ни было. Нет причин доверять ему, как нет причин и не доверять. Кайло только чувствует, что разумно будет отказаться. 

— Только до моста, — повторяет Хакс. Теперь он смотрит в сторону.

Это звучит как последняя попытка. Теперь, если Кайло промолчит или откажет, ему больше не предложат.

— Хорошо. До моста.

 

Под ногами одна сырость, снег, успевший выпасть за утро, на главных дорожках истоптан до грязных луж. Но Хакс не долго месит эту грязь. Для человека, прибывшего в город неделю назад, он хорошо ориентируется и быстро уводит их на нетронутую, покрытую тонким снежным покровом, тропинку. 

— Вчера искал здесь канадские ели, — словно догадавшись, о чем он думает, поясняет Хакс. — Прочитал, что здесь еще осталось несколько настоящих, но так их и не нашел.

— Хвойный лес тут действительно красивый, хоть настоящих деревьев и правда почти не осталось, — соглашается Кайло. Он хочет добавить что-нибудь еще, но желание не выдать свое волнения вытесняет все прочее. Гулять вдвоем — обычное дело, но присутствие Хакса беспокоит его само по себе. 

— Когда ты сдашь текст о запуске ракет? — спрашивает Кайло и тут же понимает, что на самом деле это интересует его меньше всего.

— Я надеялся, что у тебя есть вопросы поинтереснее. — Хакс сворачивает с тропинки в сторону, к начинающемуся редкому лесу.

— У меня есть. Нет только гарантии, что тебе их можно задавать. — Кайло идет за ним, стараясь ступать осторожно. Но снежный покров, повсюду на первый взгляд одинаковый, кое-где превращается в неглубокие сугробы, где-то скрывает собой подтаявшую ледяную корку. Кайло настолько сосредотачивается на дороге, что не сразу понимает, как затянулась пауза.

Хакс молчит еще несколько долгих минут, пока лес наконец не остается позади. 

Перед ними открывается пологий склон, белоснежный, без единого темного следа или отпечатка чужих сапог. Склон бежит вниз, где заканчивается небольшим обрывом, через который и лежит мост. 

Отсюда хорошо виден и другой мост, тот, через который обычно все и переходят реку, метрах в двухстах ниже по течению; также можно разглядеть и жилые блоки на другом берегу. Почти все окна светятся — еще нет и двух часов дня, но погода многих удержала в домах. Тем более, в городе сейчас не происходит ничего интересного. Рождественскую ярмарку откроют только через два дня, а других развлечений в декабре не устраивали. 

Они доходят до моста и останавливаются прямо посередине. Поток воды под ними совсем черный. На контрасте блестят хромированные ограждения, кое-где покрытые подтаявшими островками снега.

— Никто не даст тебе никаких гарантий, Кайло. Ты либо рискуешь, либо нет. Выбор за тобой. Главное осознавать, что он есть.

— Сейчас опасно рисковать. 

Хакс поворачивает к нему голову. Зеленые глаза словно впитали в себя серое нависшее небо, и Кайло едва может рассмотреть радужку.

— Рисковать всегда опасно. Какое удовольствие, — да и смысл вообще, от риска, если ты знаешь, что останешься победителем. 

— Ты так спокойно говоришь о риске и победе. О том, чего больше нет. Все ведь равны, забыл? Так что мы уже либо проигравшие, либо победители. Промежуточных состояний нет.

— Все. Почему же я уверен, что ты не хочешь быть как все? — спрашивает Хакс. Ответа он не ждет, и продолжает сам. —Ты больше, чем иллюстрации к историческим хроникам.

— Почему ты мне говоришь все это? 

— Потому что ты так давно ни с кем не разговаривал. По-настоящему, — просто отвечает Хакс. — Ты ведь не хочешь закончить так же, как Иона?

Кайло хмуро молчит, но Хакс понимает правильно.

— Конечно, не хочешь. Ты до сих пор не потерял желание жить не так, как прочие.

— Ты знаешь, сейчас не популярно думать о себе лучше, чем о других, — замечает Кайло с усмешкой. Он подается вперед и упирается локтями в широкие поручни ограды. Снег основательно подтаял и рукава тут же намокают, но пальто все равно уже мокрое. А опереться на что-то необходимо. Кайло тянет к земле навалившейся от разговора тяжестью. Словно каждое произнесенное вслух слово — камень в его руках и в карманах.

— Кайло, зачем мы до сих пор отмечаем Рождество? В начале двадцать первого века в его чудеса и в него верили по-настоящему. А сейчас?

— Сейчас тоже верят. Просто не говорят об этом. Традиции без веры умирают очень быстро.

Они снова молчат, и в молчании нет ничего от тишины. Вода шумит быстрым потоком внизу. Редкие птицы садятся на еловые ветки, и комья мокрого снега тяжело падают вниз. Слышен гул заходящего на посадку самолета. Каждый звук привычный, знакомый. А они стоят на мосту, неподвижно и безмолвно. Словно естественная, неотделимая часть всего, что вокруг.

— Хакс? — наконец зовет Кайло.

— Что? — и смотрит в ответ. На ресницах еще не растаявшие снежинки, на переносице и вокруг губ россыпь веснушек. На бледной от ветра кожи они теперь видны особенно ярко. Кайло разглядывает его лицо, ловит его взгляд и почти не боится.

— Неужели ты тот, что хочет что-то изменить? — спрашивает он единственно правильную вещь.

***

В небольшом обеденном зале заняты почти все места. Гирлянда с одноцветными красными лампочками над стойкой раздачи горит не мелькая. Вместо запаха еды — искусственный хвойный ароматизатор. В общем ровном гуле голосов Кайло скользит взглядом от одного стола к другому, пока не замечает Хакса. Он сидит почти у самой стены, но рядом с ним свободный стул. Кайло забирает со стойки коробку с ланчем и подходит ближе.

— Не занято?

— Ждал тебя. — Хакс отодвигает стул. — Ты поздно.

— Решил закончить один набросок, пока образ свежий, — поясняет он, садясь. — Сам же знаешь, как это. Что-то приходит в голову, и ты видишь так отчетливо, будто протяни руку, и вот оно. Настоящее и происходит в самом деле. 

— Да, так бывает, — соглашается Хакс. — Особенно, когда все вокруг напоминает дурной сон. — Кстати, — добавляет он, — я закончил про ракеты. Будет время, посмотри. 

Кайло кивает, убирая за ухо упавшие на лицо волосы. Он уже давно не спрашивал об этой части проекта, хоть и надеялся, что сможет начать иллюстрации до Рождества. Или даже закончить их до конца декабря: было бы хорошо расправиться с этой историй побыстрее. Но сочельник уже завтра, и думать про работу хочется все меньше. Кайло открывает коробку с ланчем и достает сэндвич. Ростбиф и клюквенный соус — в честь наступающего праздника.

Хакс выбирает этот момент, чтобы придвинуться ближе и совсем тихо произнести:

— Для просмотра файлов тебе нужно подключить внешний диск. Сделай это лучше из дома. 

Рука Хакса бледной тенью мелькает под столом. Карман комбинезона тут же тяжелеет.

Как раз вовремя. 

В зале появляется дежурная, — сегодня это высокая блондинка, которую раньше Кайло не видел, за ней следом — двое незнакомцев. Судя по нашивкам, они из группы контроля.

Звуки разом обрываются, все замолкают и забывают о еде. Не сулящая ничего хорошего компания взглядом выискивает кого-то в зале. Кайло старается не смотреть, но он будто кожей чувствует, что они двигаются в их сторону.

— Хакс? Следуйте за нами. — Ни приветствий, ни пояснений. 

Без протестов Хакс встает. В напряженной тишине каждый звук словно раскат грома: и отодвигаемый стул, и шаги тяжелых ботинок, и дверь, закрывшаяся с глухим лязганьем. 

«Особенно, когда все вокруг напоминает дурной сон», — звучит отголоском в мыслях Кайло. Ему кажется, что собственный пульс, разогнавшийся за сотню, тоже слышно на весь зал.

Единственно настоящим остается только быстрый взгляд через плечо.

Хакс оборачивается у самых дверей и едва заметно кивает. Так, словно со всеми прощается.

Вот только не со всеми, нет.

***

Сегодня сочельник, и рабочий день сокращен на два часа. Кайло не хочет идти домой, но и здесь ему никто не позволит остаться.

Дежурная ждет, пока он выключит модули и выйдет в коридор, чтобы закрыть помещение: впереди длинные праздники.

Вчера Кайло отсмотрел материалы на диске Хакса. Ничего общего с их текущей работой они не имели.

Из них Кайло понял только то, что ему нужно знать, где сейчас Хакс и все ли с ним в порядке. Когда такого человека, как он, нет уже больше суток, тревога начинает разъедать изнутри, как кислота. 

Кайло осознает, что любая инициатива привлечет лишнее внимание, но решает рискнуть.

Тем более, это та же дежурная, что и вчера. Кайло ждет, пока она закончит вводить нужные коды, и только потом спрашивает:

— А что с тем мужчиной, которого вы вчера забрали во время ланча? С Хаксом?

Она прячет карты доступа в нагрудный карман, щурится и разглядывает его, не моргая.

— Какой ваш интерес? Вам что-то известно?

Кайло само спокойствие. Он коротко качает головой и пожимает плечами. 

— Мы работаем над одним проектом. Хотел знать, на что рассчитывать.

Это убирает с ее лица подозрительность, но результатов не приносит.

— Не знаю, мне не докладывают. Но забрали его на верхний этаж. Я бы не ждала. Сходите лучше на ярмарку. Говорят, в этом году она того действительно стоит.

Попрощавшись, Кайло выходит на улицу. Небо уже сереет сумерками, идет мелкий снег. На днях совсем похолодало, и снег больше не тает. 

Во всем и везде наконец чувствуется Рождество. Город украшают, конечно, строго по указаниям Коллектива, одинаковыми красными гирляндами и искусственными еловыми ветками. На центральной площади открыта большая ярмарка. В сочельник она работает до самой полуночи. Здесь на некоторых фонарях в густых сине-зеленых иголках можно разглядеть шишки. Тоже не настоящие.

Кайло не то, чтобы хочет быть здесь. Но идет, почти бездумно следуя совету дежурной.

Это все отвлекает лишь ненадолго, и он снова возвращается мыслями к недавнему разговору.

Верхний этаж. От этих слов веет холодом и безнадежностью. Руководства их бюро именно там, на верхнем. Там же есть и выход на крышу.

«— Может так оно и происходит?» — спрашивает он себя. «Их вычисляют, вызывают, допрашивают и как-нибудь устраняют. В этом есть здравый смысл».

Тот самый здравый смысл, которого не хватает Кайло: ведь только вчера он изучил все материалы на диске и не избавился от него. А, предварительно обернув пленкой, спрятал за все время отходящий квадратик плитки в ванной комнате. 

Прятать такое дома — самоубийство. Если диск обнаружат, Кайло тут же арестуют. 

Хакс не обманывал, в материалах действительно значатся ракеты. Вот только в прямом смысле. Технические описания и примитивные схемы-чертежи. По таким, конечно, ракету не построить, но группе инженеров-строителей будет от чего оттолкнуться. Кайло же мог нарисовать более подробные чертежи.

Кроме ракет, еще десять-пятнадцать различных наименований оружия. Дальний, ближний бой, воздушный обстрел, снаряжение для морской пехоты.

И, конечно, планы. Тактические планы по прекращению программы равенства и контроля. 

Кайло понимает, что не удивляется. Ему становится даже легче. В затянувшемся дурном сне наконец проступает истина.

Все, о чем они говорили — настоящее.

«Тот, кто хочет что-то изменить».

На самом деле Хакс тот, кто может изменить все. Кайло хочет того же, а еще — быть рядом.

 

Он почти на другом конце ярмарочной площади, когда сбоку появляется высокая фигура. Капюшон скрывает лицо и на мгновение становится страшно.

— Кайло.

Страх сменяется облегчением. Это Хакс.

— Продолжай идти, — просит он, подстраиваясь под быстрый шаг. — Диск у тебя?

— Дома. Это плохо?

— Пока не знаю.

Многолюдная площадь остается позади, они выходят на центральную дорожку. Хакс берет его под локоть и уводит в сторону.

Даже несмотря на то, что темнеет быстро, Хакс ведет уверенно, и Кайло узнает тот же маршрут, которым они гуляли на прошлых выходных.

Фонарей здесь почти нет, но редких мелькающих пятен света хватает, чтобы рассмотреть лицо под капюшоном. Усталое, бледнее обычного. Правая скула рассечена, на подбородке темнеет синяк.

— Со мной все в порядке, — бросает Хакс и добавляет уже мягче, — спасибо. 

Спросить «за что» хочется только чтобы услышать вслух: _«Спасибо, что беспокоился»._

— понимаю, Ты беспокоился, — вторит его мыслям Хакс, — но сейчас есть несколько дел поважнее.

У моста их кто-то ждет. Кайло перехватывает руку Хакса и пытается повернуть обратно в редкий лес, но встречает сопротивление.

— Там доверенное лицо, — поясняю ему.

Им оказывается та самая светловолосая дежурная. Сейчас она в форме члена группы контроля.

— Фазма, — представляет ее Хакс. 

— Он так удивлен, будто не знает, что перевороты не устраивают в одиночку, — произносит она с улыбкой. 

***

На стеклах джипа по краям намерз иней. Внутри салона нет обогревателя и от металла, пусть в обшивке, становится еще холоднее. Форма члена группы контроля гораздо легче прежней одежды, и Кайло мерзнет. 

Фазма — за рулем. Они вдвоем с Хаксом — на заднем сидении. Их подбрасывает на неочищенной от снега дороге. 

Там, за стеклом, красной лентой мелькают праздничные огни. Позади остается город, остаются его одинаковые улицы и одинаковые люди.

— Не веришь? — вдруг нарушает тишину Хакс.

Кайло поворачивается. В полумраке салона следы ударов на лице выглядят хуже. Тени глубже, скулы — острее. 

Он осторожно находит руку Хакса и оборачивает ладонью его чуть теплые пальцы. Пластик наручников на запястьях неприятно холодит.

— Поверил с самого начала, — негромко отвечает Кайло. — Когда ты спросил про птиц. Или нет. Еще раньше. 

— Когда начал спорить про второстепенное?

— Именно. Желания протеста в тебе было через край.

Хакс молчит какое-то время, прежде чем снова продолжить разговор.

— Мы рассылаем по всем бюро своих людей. Каждый наблюдает и отбирает кандидатов в союзники. Проверяет их. Неделями. Иногда месяцами. Потом мы вывозим их на базу — скоро ты все увидишь сам. 

— Иона успела рассказать тебе что-то про меня?

— Нет. В тебе она не была уверена. Ее кандидатом был оформитель, Триша.

— И эта же Триша тебя и сдала, — вставляет Фазма, до этого не принимавшая участие в разговоре. — Нам вообще повезло, что Хакс вовремя заметил тебя. Ты — находка.

Кайло кивает, не надеясь, что его согласие поймут правильно. Не имеет значения, находка он или нет. Важно то, что с Хаксом все в порядке. 

Словно отвечая его мыслям, Хакс медленно шевелит пальцами и на мгновение кажется, что хочет убрать руку. Но он лишь сжимает ладонь Кайло и легко гладит подушечкой большого пальца его запястье.

На мгновение Кайло закрывает глаза, а потом оборачивается к нему и замирает, просто не отводя взгляда. 

«Ты видишь так отчетливо, будто протяни руку, и вот оно. Настоящее и происходит в самом деле», — единственное, что проносится в его мыслях. 

Наконец город заканчивается и они выезжают на шоссе.

— Блок-пост через пятьсот метров, а полночь через десять минут, — сообщает Фазма и сбрасывает скорость до разрешенной. — Что ж, счастливого всем Рождества?


End file.
